


Dear Will

by black_dranzer_1119



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dranzer_1119/pseuds/black_dranzer_1119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly comes home to find her life has changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Will

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, after being inspired by watching Red Dragon and so I decided to clean it up a bit and post it here. At the time I wrote it, I had some ideas about how I could continue it, but I didn't think I could do them justice and so I didn't. Now that I am doing the 100 word challenge though, I may revisit it. Who knows.

The house was dark when Molly returned home. She had dropped Willy off at a friend's house in hopes of the chance to spend some special time with Will. The amount of time they were able to spend together had decreased lately and Will seemed to be constantly on edge about something, which he was quite unwilling to talk about. As she wandered out the back to the jetty, she was surprised when the lights were off there too. A brief moment of insight had her flying inside, barely taking the time to turn on the lights herself as she raced over to the pile of newspaper clippings that Will had been so secretive about for the last week. That's when she saw the letter.

From the envelope she could tell it wasn't from the family or anyone she knew and a split second later had her pulling the letter out, despite it being labelled for her husband and unfolding it. The first thing she noticed about the letter was that it was written on rather expensive, yet tasteful paper. The second thing she noticed was the letters were written perfectly, evenly spaced and in black ink. Curiosity burning now she began to read.

**  
**

*******

**  
**

_**Ah Will. Will. How often I think of you; and how often I wonder if you think of me as much. I have a lot more time on my hands than you, that is true, yet still I wonder. It gladdens me to know that somewhere you exist in the world, and I don't think that way about many people Will. You and I are very similar after all. Very imaginative in our own way, but my imagination is very misunderstood.** _

_**Your imagination though… Yes, I once said I would love to have you on my couch and still that remains true. How I wish I could, if only briefly, see the world as you do. You see it as a curse and I do not blame you. Seeing through the eyes of the killer and the victim must be very disorientating for you. Is that how you caught me? We both know that it wasn't luck that drew you to me, nor me to you. Did you get inside my head the way I long to get inside yours? Could you, even briefly, feel my satisfaction of being the wolf hidden in a flock of sheep? For that's what they are. As for what you are, I can only guess.** _

_**You are not fearless as you are not stupid, nor ignorant, yet you are not a coward. You have tasted death, enjoyed it and yet you are as disgusted and fearful of it, as you are your gift. For you are gifted Will even if you do not see it to be true, you are. No one sees the way you do Will. It's time for you to accept that fact just as very few see quite the way I do. It's what makes us unique.** _

_**What a curiosity you are. To see the way you do. To feel the way you do while seeing it. All this and yet you still have that air of innocence about you. I can see it in your eyes and in the guilt you felt in taking a life even to save another. It was your first time and I doubt that you expected it to feel so good. To feel that adrenaline rush making you at once feel so strong and alive that you can barely contain it whilst in your mortal form. Yes, I know that feeling only too well. Intoxicating. We have so much in common you and I, Will. I look forward to visiting you at your home and meeting the lovely Molly and your son. Till then Ta-ta.** _

_**  
** _

*******

**  
**

A she dropped the letter in shock, Molly, for the first time, truly saw the articles Will had been obsessing over and gasped as a dark picture began to fall into place. As a small gesture of comfort she went over to the knife block and pulled out the biggest one she could lay her hands on, though it was unlikely that anyone was in the house other than herself. Before she could lose her nerve, she walked towards their bedroom, flicking on lights as she went. When she arrived the first thing she noticed was that the room was empty and the second was that the wardrobe doors were left slightly open. Stepping forward slowly, cautiously she made her way over to the door and with a deep breath, yanked them open. When she realised her knife was pointed at nothing, but clothes, she let out a relieved breath… Until she noticed the suitcase was missing.

The phone seemed a lot further away than usual and she had to dial three times before her fingers stopped trembling enough to press the right numbers. Will had left a note with the number above the phone, since the days he worked with the FBI and now she was only glad for it.

"Hello, this is Jack Crawford…"

"Hello Jack, it's Molly... Molly Graham," Molly cut in, too anxious to wait for Jack to finish.

"Molly? What happened?" Jack's voice took on a confused tone as he spoke.

"It's Will; he's gone…"


End file.
